


A kiss to build a dream on

by Inkkerfuffle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, kiss meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkkerfuffle/pseuds/Inkkerfuffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Drabble collection. Filling prompts and stuff from tumblr. So far, it's just the Kiss meme that's going around on tumblr. Each chapter is a stand alone story and each chapter will have the prompt it's filling detailed on the top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Call you home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's too cold to get out of bed, but someone needs to at least Try...
> 
> Prompt: Morning kiss.

The apartment was _cold_. Always. It didn’t matter what season of the year, the apartment had the special feat that it could be boiling hot outside, yet the inside would be cool enough to at least warrant a light sweater. They were very grateful during the summer, but it made winters rather difficult.

Sure, they could have afforded a better place. Adrien did have that trust fund that he could easily dip into, he was old enough to have full access to it. But after a less than amicable break with his father, Adrien was determined to make it on his own, and choose what  _he_ wanted to do. Marinette gave him her full support; and so, the couple was determined on trying adult life on their own. Marinette spent two days a week, at her internship, and the the rest of the time was divided between classes and working odd jobs. Adrien was also busy, between taking classes at the university, and the time it took him to do odd jobs as a model; which thankfully, added to Marinette’s income was enough to cover both their bills and have a little something to spare on the side.

They had found a great apartment. Great location, within walking or biking distance to School and work, and while it wasn’t exactly cheap, it was a price they could afford considering the other perks it held. Sure, the ceiling was a bit low, which was a hazard for the tall model, after a celebratory dinner, but other than that… a paint job and some rugs, was enough to make it more livable. Soon after, the couple moved in, with merely the bare necessities. Bed, a stove and some furniture to store some of their belongings.

Thankfully, by now, they had improved their living conditions. They had _furniture_ now. Like an actual table… where they could actually sit down and eat. An actual (though small) living room set. A collage of pictures adorned the walls, as well as some sketches by Marinette.  

The heating, however, was something they were yet to solve. So they simply bought a couple of space heaters and just turned them on when it was necessary. The place was small, it wasn’t like it took that long to do so. The main issue was getting out of the bed to go turn them on.

This morning, was one of those instances.

Thankfully, it was raining, which meant it wasn’t as cold as it could have been, but that offered little relief considering that she was sure that outside their little cocoon in their bed it was colder than than a polar bear’s toenails.

Marinette had woken up first. Why? She didn’t know, they had been out late as usual, and she _should_ have been more tired. But this week had been a bit stressful, so her whole body was on high alert. She had been waking up and off the bed at the first beep of their trusty alarm.

Their alarm hadn’t even gone off yet. Still, there was no point in getting back to bed, since the clock on their makeshift bedside table would probably go off within ten minutes. Not worth going back to sleep, really... Still, she stretched underneath the many, many covers that they liked to hide under and began working up her courage to get up. She uncovered her arm and held it outside. “damn” she muttered, it was _cold._ Still, Adrien had yet to stir, and she was already awake.

No surprise there, out of the both of them, she was _clearly_  the morning person.

The young woman crawled from underneath the many covers, shivering at the cold as she quickly reached for the discarded socks she had taken off the night before, which lay on a crumpled heap by the side of her bed. Then, she scanned the room quickly to try and find something to put on over her tanktop and her sleep boxers. Granted, it wasn’t the best choice for the weather, but her bedmate was a bit of a  _cuddler_ , which meant that no matter what the weather was, she grew a bit hot.  Hence… her sleeping fashion tended to be a little bit  _skimpy_.

He had yet to complain about  _that_  though.

Aha! Marinette reached for Adrien’s fluffy sweater with a hoody, which was not something he really wore outside. Models were always judged by their appearances and since that was still a source of income for the blond, he left the relaxed looks for inside their place. She slipped the hoodie over her head, thankful at the protection it offered from the weather. She quickly made her way to where the space heater was and switched it on, before walking towards the kitchen. Sure, she was awake, but that didn’t mean that she didn’t need coffee. And considering that Adrien was still sleeping away… he clearly would need some too.

She prepped the coffee machine, rinsing out the filter and then filling some freshly ground coffee in it. She checked the water levels and then went to the refrigerator. Hmm… They’ll need to go shopping soon, their food stock was  _deplorable;_ She was sure that lemmon was pretty much  _fosillized_. After closing it, she went back to their bed. Time to wake up her boyfriend.

“Adrien?” she called out, as she checked whether the heaters were working out. “Wake uuuup” she tossed a small pillow in the general direction.

A long groan came from the comforters which shifted around until the top of a blond head appeared and sleepy green eyes opened in her direction.  _“‘stoo_  early” he mumbled, simply following her movements as Marinette got back in bed. No need for her to freeze while waiting for the coffee to be done.

As if on reflex, Adrien rolled on her, his arm draping over her to keep her in place. “Sleep” he mumbled against her neck, curling against her.

“Noo” she said, trying to pull away, trying to tug on his arm. If she fell into his trap, they’d be late for  _everything_.

It  _had_  happened before.  

Somehow, Marinette managed to untangle herself from a very sleepy and grabby boyfriend. Or so she thought; the hoodie was a variable she hadn’t considered and Adrien was able to pull her right back, snaking his arm around her waist as he kept firm on his efforts of getting her back to bed with him.  She squeaked at the pull, before getting on with her own plan. She had a  _mission_  right now. She just had to get through hell week and then she’d be completely down for all these shenanigans.  She straddled his hips as she looked down at her boyfriend, who looked  _awfully_   _satisfied_  with himself for someone who was supposedly still  _asleep_. “You are the worst at mornings, did you know that?” she said, swatting at the hands that were inching up her legs, before poking his chest.

The corners of his lips betrayed the beginning of a smile, though his eyes remained closed. Marinette sighed and stretched, looking at the window besides their bed, it was raining harder than before. She needed to remember her umbrella today... However, looking outside proved to be her downfall, and enough of a distraction  for Adrien to seize the moment flip them over, pining her under him.

She… should have seen this one coming. It was  _not_  the first time.

“Morning” he said, grinning against her lips before kissing her. Adrien considered that it was far too early to get out of bed, but they could try and make the most of it. The blond lazily dragged his lips across her jawline, earning a small sigh from his girlfriend, who wrapped her arms around his neck, causing him to smile against her skin.  _Victory._ He returned his lips back to her lips, 

“What… time… is … it?” he asked, punctuating each word with a kiss.

She took a glance at the clock on her bedside table “Uh…seven twelve…” she said, eyes closed in contentment.

Adrien paused, lifting his weight on his elbows as he looked down at his girlfriend “Did I forget something today?” he asked, confusion clear in his green eyes.

Now Marinette was confused. “Uh…” she said, “Class?”

The blond laughed “Marinette… it’s  _Saturday_.”

Blue eyes blinked repeatedly, as a small blush tinged her face “Oh.” She was beginning to wonder why the alarm hadn’t gone off already. They usually set it up for seven  _sharp_. “Ugh!” she whined as Adrien began kissing her again, laughing at her distraction,  “waait, I need to turn off the coffee machine” she said, or else the coffee was going to get cold and all gross. And time had proved that they were a bit of coffee snobs.

His first reply was to nip at her neck “Later” he said, his lips quirking in a proud smile as he felt her body comply.

“You’re the absolute worst” she said, rolling her eyes as sneaky hands tugged on the hoodie, but went right back to kissing him again anyway.

Well. they were already  _awake_.


	2. T.G.I.F.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien finds out the realities of a girls night out, and is most certainly not thankful it's friday night. Tikki is horrified and Marinette is a seducer.
> 
> Prompt: Drunk/Sloppy Kiss.

Adrien was home alone, and had used the chance to catch up on his homework; He had been booked solid last week, and he’d gotten behind on his schoolwork. So he’d used the quiet to get ahead, it was the chance to get ahead in his schoolwork so that next time he got a long gig… it wouldn’t impact his studies too much. He’d done a quick patrol first, of course; making sure the city was quiet, before heading back to the apartment, fed Plagg and started studying.

He had no idea how long he’d been reading when the doorbell rang. Not once, or twice, but around ten times in a row. Adrien blinked, looking in confusion at the door, before looking at the clock on the wall. 3:37 am. _Damn_. How had time passed so  _fast?_  No wonder Plagg hadn’t even bothered him tonight, he was clearly asleep by now. He put his homework down, as the doorbell began ringing yet again, and he sprinted towards the door. It was not the time for this amount of noise. Their neighbors were going to be  _pissed_  come morning. He better deal with this before they got  _louder_.

Considering that the reason Marinette had been gone tonight was a Bachelorette Party, Adrien thought he knew what things were going to get rowdy. Just how rowdy? He didn’t know, he just knew that chances were, it wasn’t going to be pretty.

Nothing prepared him for the scene in front of him.

“ADRIEN!” Around five, clearly drunken females greeted him from the elevator, but in front of the door there was only Alya, wearing a dressy top and darker jeans; holding an extremely inebriated Marinette, who was holding a pink, sparkly paper bag in her right hand. She was also barefood, and hiccupping loudly as she grinned up at him, her tongue peeking between her teeth as she gave him a  _look._  Her head was adorned with a lopsided tiara, decorated with pink sparkly penises.

Oh God, They’d crossed to DEFCON 2

See, Marinette Dupain-Cheng had levels in her inebriation. First, she got really giggly, and she liked to joke around, she also found almost everything funny. This stage could last for a while, but once she crossed, came stage two. The dancing. After that, came the gropey stage, or as her friends called it, the  _Adrien_  stage. It was where she wanted him. And she wanted him  _now_. That would account for all the buzzing his phone was doing while he studied (He would save those messages to read with her the following morning. Nothing like some morning mortification to start the day); Stage four was simply quietness and wobbling around, which simply announced that there were around 30 minutes until she fell asleep.

Alya was clearly trying to look as dignified and sober as possible; but Adrien was simply not able to take it seriously, considering there was a giant plastic penis dangling from the hat on her head. He wondered if Alya remembered that it was there, or if she simply didn’t care. Both were valid alternatives, “ ‘m very, very sorry” Alya said, as she pushed forward the giggly mess that was Marinette into his arms. “She couldn’t open the gate downstairs so… we thought we’d better make sure she got inside the apartment”

That was surprisingly good drunken logic, he thought, taking the paper bag from her hands and placing it on the table besides the door. Ah. there were her shoes… and some assorted things he wasn’t sure he wanted to figure out what they were.

“Yaaay!” the chorus of drunken females celebrated from the elevator, which they were clearly holding for Alya, earning a loud shush from Adrien, which in turn turned the celebrating to loud giggling.

“Thanks” he said, as he hooked his right arm on her waist, to make sure Marinette stayed upright, and immediately felt a hand slide into his back pocket. His face betrayed nothing as he turned to Alya and asked “Who’s driving?”

“No one, we have a car downstairs; Night Adrien!”

“NIIGHT!”

The blond winced, but there was nothing to do. They were just simply not volume aware. “Night. Drink some water!” he said, not even bothering with quieting down the group; he had his own female to deal with now.

One who was currently trying to nip at his neck and dissolving into a mess of giggles whenever he squirmed. “Time for bed, princess” he said, quickly removing the tiara on her head and dumping it on a nearby surface, the  _decoration_ on it wiggling wildly at the sudden move. He then scooped her up in his arms, bridal style to carry her to their bedroom. Tikki flew out of the purse with a rather odd look on her face; and Adrien simply called out to her “Tikki, there’s some cookies on the kitchen counter, get… as many as you want” He had no idea what had happened tonight, but he had the feeling that the Kwami deserved them. 

The kwami nodded, heading to the kitchen. Adrien was battling the shoes off of Marinette when Tikki came back to him, and glanced at the drunken woman sitting on the bed. She turned to Adrien “I’ve  _seen_  things” she told him, before going to the little pod that the couple had built for their companions.

Kwamis did not deserve to be exposed to this amount of debauchery.  

“You are completely wasted” he said, though a smile betrayed the seriousness of his tone. She was adorable, even if she was going to be suffering when she woke up. Now, he could usher her into bed, dress and all, but that would make for not only a very hungover Marinette, but an  _extremely_  grumpy one. She  _hated_  sleeping in her day clothes. “Come on drunkie, let’s get ready for bed”

She glanced at him with a very offended look on her face before her expression changed, as she remembered something else “….’drien” his girlfriend hiccupped, which ruined the effect that her serious expression could have held. “Adrieeeeeen”

“Yes?”

“c’mere” she said, leaning towards him “’s importan’”

“Just a second. Let’s get to bed first” he said, untangling a pink feather boa from around her shoulders and neck. He then unzipped her dress and tugged it down, “Can you put this on?” he said, and handed Marinette her sleep shirt.

She did, but then she began to reach around her back, squirming before turning to Adrien “braaaa” she whined, lacking the coordination to get it off.  Adrien sighed and snapped the latch off, carefully watching out for her balance before ushering her into bed. Once she was secure in a horizontal position; Adrien went to the kitchen for a water bottle and some aspirin.

“ Aaa“  _hiccup_  “drieeen” she called out.

“I’m here” he said, putting the supplies on the bedside table. “What’s wrong?”

“There was a stripper”

“Oh?” Well, he’d figured this much. The amount of phallic memorabilia he’d seen so far, made him assume this much. “What about him?”

“He was Chat Noir”

That made him stop in his tracks, glancing at his drunken girlfriend was; mercifully, still in bed and looking at him with large blue eyes. As long as she stayed still over there, things would be just fine. 

“Oh” was all he could say, it was  _far_  too late for this, and he needed to get into bed. 

“ You’r cuter though”

“I’m the real thing” he said, The blond pulled the shirt he was wearing over his head, and undid the button on his jeans. He then made the mistake of turning away from Marinette for a second.  

“Butt” was the only word he heard as he pushed his jeans down, until she felt a pinch. He turned immediately to look at her one blond eyebrow quirked in question. “I like your butt” she explained, as if that was reason enough.

Ladies and Gentleman,  _Your favourite hero… Ladybug._

“I like yours too” he said, crawling into bed and pulling the girl closer to him. Marinette scooted closer, lifting her weight on her shoulders so she could look at Adrien.  He looked at her with a curious look on his face as clearly a plan worked out in her brain.

He should have definitely seen it coming. “… ‘like your face too” she said before kissing on him. Yes; not quite kissing him, more like kissing on him, because the amused look on his face did not allow her to kiss him as much as she wanted to. She looked at him with narrowed blue eyes, as Adrien tapped his shoulder for her to lie on; which she did with a small huff.

“Something else happened?” he asked, running his hands through her hair.

“They said ’m a  _prude_ ” Marinette said, frowning as she expected Adrien’s reply.

“Why did they say that?” he asked, twining his fingers with the mischievous ones that were sliding on his stomach, successfully stopping the attack.

“ ‘cause I di’nt want the stripper dancing on me”

 _Ah._  If he was honest, he had to admit that it was a bit of a relief to hear that no stranger had rubbed their bits on her, but the disgruntled look on her face showed that he needed to keep talking.  “Mar, you are _definitely_  not a prude” He’d been with her for almost eight years, and things were yet to get boring. Granted, to some people it might be weird to still be with their _Lycée_  girlfriend; but well, there were things about their bond that were not explainable to the rest of the world. “And you  _know that”_ As a matter of fact, if he hadn’t stopped her hand, itt would have most definitely reached its destination.

She removed her hand from his as she rolled on her stomach and lifted her weight up on her elbows “But I’m trying to  _seduce_  you now, and it’s  _not working_.”

This made Adrien snort, which in turn earned him a narrowed eye look from Marinette. Had she not been drunk, and such an entertaining one at that, he would have been  _thoroughly seduced_. “That’s because you’re _drunk._ You can definitely seduce me in the morning”

“ ‘m not drunk” she said, blue eyes narrowed at him, Adrien gave her a look “b’rely” she said before adding “we did shots”

“I figured” he said, reaching for the light switch to turn off the lights after he glanced at the alarm clock on her bedside table. Damnit, it was almost five am. There was a high chance they would be spending the day in bed tomorrow  _(today?)_.

“And dares”

This peaked his attention, his eyebrow raising as he glanced at her, his hand hovering on the switct… he was curious now _._  “I wouldn’t lick the stripper” she said “they gav’ me shots.”

 _Lick?_  Just what the hell went on in Bachelorette parties? “You took shots  _not to_  lick the stripper?” That was… just  _gross_. And possibly not sanitary. He felt her quiet nod against his shoulder. “Good” He refused to ask if anyone had taken the challenge… He was sure he would not be able to look at their  friends in the eye if he knew they did. 

“I’ll lick  _you_  though” she offered, her voice drowsy, and it was a relief to Adrien to see that her energy levels were finally dropping. Hopefully she’d be asleep soon.

“Good” he repeated, snickering as he planted a kiss on her forehead “sleep Mar”

“Kay. Love you” she muttered

“love you too”


End file.
